


Spring

by ApexOnHigh



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: Words of advice and wisdom.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Rain pelted the sedan windows. Fin glanced at Munch, who had his glasses off to massage the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with you?"

"April showers may bring May flowers, but they also wreak havoc with my sinuses."

"Nose like yours, must be a real problem."

Munch frowned and Fin grinned.

"Jeffries was never so cruel and uncaring."

"She said I needed to keep you in line."

"Really. What other words of advice did she bestow upon you?"

"That you're not as much of an asshole as you first seem."

"I knew she cared."

Fin sighed and drove on.


End file.
